O Amor De Littlefoot E Cera
by alpha61
Summary: O Littlefoot e a Cera namoram, mas a sua relação pode acabar com a chegada da Ali ao Vale Encantado.
1. Chapter 1

**O Amor De Littlefoot E Cera**

**Capítulo1: O Amor De Littlefoot E Cera**

SINOPSE: O Littlefoot e a Cera namoram, mas a sua relação pode acabar com a chegada da Ali ao Vale Encantado.

Estava a anoitecer no Vale Encantado. O Littlefoot e os amigos estavam a brincar ao Apanha. Era a vez do Littlefoot perseguir os amigos.

"Vou apanhar-vos!"

"Isso era o que tu querias!", disse a Cera.

Ao longe, ouviu-se a chamar:

"Petrie!"

"É a minha mãe! Mim ter que ir para casa! Adeus!"

"Adeus!", despediram-se todos.

Outra voz:

"Ducky! Spike!"

"É a nossa mamã! Também temos que ir! Adeus!"

"Adeus!", despediram-se o Littlefoot e a Cera.

A Cera estava distraída e não percebeu o Littlefoot a chegar atrás dela:

"Apanhei-te!"

"Ei! Isso não vale! Eu estava distraída!"

O Littlefoot estava a sorrir para ela.

"O que foi?"

"Estamos sozinhos, Cera."

A Cera corou.

O Littlefoot aproximou-se dela: "Já te disse o quanto és linda?"

"Hoje não.", sorriu a Cera.

Os dois aproximaram-se um do outro e beijaram-se, apaixonados.

Quando se separaram do beijo:

"Eu amo-te, Cera."

"Eu também te amo."

"Cera!", chamaram ao longe.

"É o meu pai. Tenho que ir."

A Cera preparava-se para ir embora.

"Espera!", disse o Littlefoot.

"O que foi?"

"Quando toda a gente estiver a dormir, encontramo-nos na nossa gruta."

"Está bem. Até logo."

"Até logo."

A Cera ia-se embora.

"Ei Cera!"

Ela virou-se para trás e foi abordada pelo Littlefoot que lhe deu um grande beijo.

"Não adormeças."

"Nunca."

Os dois estavam parados a olharem um para o outro a sorrirem.

"Cera!"

"É melhor ir, antes que o meu pai se chateie a sério."

"É melhor. Adeus."

"Adeus!", disse ela já a correr.

O Littlefoot olhava para ela a correr: "Ela é mesmo linda."

"Littlefoot!"

"Ups! É o avô! É melhor ir andando!"

E lá foi ele.

O Littlefoot chegou ao seu ninho.

"Olá, avô! Olá, avó!"

"Olá, querido. Divertiste-te?"

"Muito, avó!"

"Ainda bem, querido."

"Littlefoot: eu e a tua avó temos uma notícia para te contar."

"A sério? O que é, avô?"

"Um voador veio ter connosco e contou-nos que a manada da Ali vem passar uns dias aqui ao nosso Vale."

"A Ali vem aí?"

"É verdade, meu querido!", disse a avó. "Vais voltar a ver a tua amiga!"

"Fixe!"

"Há, há. Sim! Agora é melhor dormires! Deves estar cansado!"

"Nem por isso, avô!"

"Bom: mas não podes ficar acordado a noite toda, não é?"

"Claro que não, avó!", o Littlefoot sorriu, lembrando-se do que tinha combinado com a Cera.

"Então boa noite!"

"Boa noite, avó! Boa noite, avô!"

"Boa noite, querido.", disse o avô.

No ninho da Cera:

"Boa noite, pai!"

"Uou! Filha! Estás com muita pressa para dormir! Cansaste-te muito?"

"Sim, pai! Estou cheia de sono!"

A Cera fingiu um bocejo.

"Então boa noite, filha!"

"Boa noite, pai!"

Mais tarde, todos no Vale dormiam. Bem: quase todos!

O Littlefoot estava deitado no ninho de olhos fechados. De repente, abre um olho. Depois o outro. Ele olhou à sua volta para ver se os seus avós estavam a dormir. Ele viu-os de olhos fecados e a ressonar.

O Littlefoot sorriu e, lentamente, caminhou para fora do ninho.

A Cera fez a mesma coisa. Abriu os olhos, certificou-se que o seu pai estava a dormir e saiu do ninho, devagar para não acordar o pai.

Os dois encontram-se à entrada da gruta.

"Alguém te viu?", perguntou o Littlefoot.

"Não. E a ti?"

"Também não."

"Vamos entrar?"

"Vamos."

Os dois entraram na gruta.

"Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que nos encontramos aqui.", disse o Littlefoot.

"Eu também."

**FLASHBACK:**

Estava um dia solarento no Vale Encantado.

Dois dinossauros encontraram-se numa gruta, num monte do Vale.

"Então, Cera? O que é que me querias dizer?", perguntou um Pescoço-Longo.

"Littlefoot. Não é um asunto fácil.", respondeu a Tricórnio.

"Cera! Eu sou teu amigo! Podes contar-me tudo!"

"Obrigada."

"Ora: é para isso que servem os amigos! Para se ouvirem uns aos outros!"

"Littlefoot. O que eu te quero contar é um assunto sério. Muito sério mesmo!"

"Cera. Estás a deixar-me preocupado!"

"Littlefoot. Lembras-te de quando nos conhecemos?"

"Bem: se me lembro! Estávamos sempre a discutir um com o outro!"

"Pois. No início, eu pensava que te odiava. Mas depois percebi que não era ódio."

O Littlefoot olhava sério e atento para ela.

"Eu percebi que tu eras alguém especial! Eu percebi que gostava de ti! Mais do que qualquer outro dinossauro que eu conheço!"

"Cera..."

"Deixa-me continuar! Littlefoot. Lembras-te de quando a Ali veio para o Vale Encantado?"

O Littlfoot acenou.

"Tu pensaste que eu tinha ciúmes da vossa amizade. Mas isso não é verdade."

"O quê? Então...?"

"Eu tinha ciúmes da Ali, mas por outro motivo. Eu tive medo que tu e ela se tornassem namorados!"

"Namorados? Eu e a Ali? Cera! Ela é apenas uma amiga. Eu apenas fiquei feliz por encontrar alguém da minha espécie, sem ser o avô e a avó!"

"Eu sei."

"Mas... porque é que tu não querias que eu e a Ali namorássemos?"

"Porque...", a Cera olhou nos olhos do Littlefoot. "Eu amo-te."

O Littlefoot ficou espantado: "Cera."

"Eu sei! Eu sei que nós não podemos ficar juntos! Tu és um Pescoço-Longo! E eu sou uma Tricórnio! Por isso, se me rejeitares, eu compreendo."

"Cera. Eu não te vou rejeitar."

"Queres dizer que continuas a ser meu amigo?"

"Não. Quero dizer que quero ser mais do que teu amigo."

"O quê?!"

"Cera. Eu amo-te."

A Cera olhou espantada para o Littlefoot.

"Tu... amas-me?"

"Cera. Tal como tu te apaixonaste por mim, eu também me apaixonei por ti. Eu sempre te achei divertida, especial! E com o passar dos tempos, fui-me sentindo diferente perto de ti. Eu percebi que gostava de ti mais do que como amiga! Eu percebi que te amava."

"Littlefoot."

"Os teus lindos olhos verdes, o teu lindo corpo e o teu sorriso... Também quando estás zangada, fazes o meu coração saltar com o amor que eu sinto por ti. Mas o que te torna tão especial é a tua maneira de ser. Tudo em ti deixa-me louco. E agora, ao dizeres que me amas, fizeste de mim o dinossauro mais feliz de todo o Vale!"

"Oh Littlefoot!", a Cera estava corada. Ela aproximou-se do Littlefoot. "És sem dúvida o dinossauro mais giro e fofo que eu conheço."

A Cera fechou os olhos e beijou o Littlefoot. O Littlefoot beijou-a de volta.

Os dois ficaram assim durante muito tempo.

Quando se separam:

"Eu amo-te.", disse o Littlefoot.

"Eu também te amo.", disse a Cera.

E voltaram a beijar-se.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

"Então? Porque é que querias encontar-te comigo aqui?", perguntou a Cera.

"Cera. Eu queria falar contigo sobre nós."

"Sobre nós?!"

"Cera. Nós já estamos juntos à muito tempo. Não achas que está na hora de todos ficarem a saber?"

"O quê? Estás doido? Ninguém pode saber da nossa relação! Por várias razões! Primeiro: o meu pai odeia os Pescoços-Logos! Como é que achas que ele iria reagir se soubesse que eu namorava com um?"

"Tens razão."

"E depois, nós não somos propriamente um casal normal! Somos de espécies diferentes! Ninguém ia concordar com isso!"

"Eu sei! Tens toda a razão! Desculpa! Não se fala mais nisso!"

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Ei Cera?"

"Sim?"

"Queres aproveitar que estamos aqui sozinhos para..."

"O quê?"

O Littlefoot sorriu para ela.

"O q...?", a Cera começou a gaguejar. "Queres dizer...? Nós...? Aca...?"

"Cera. Descontrai. Deixa-te levar pelo momento."

Ela olhou para ele, séria.

O Littlefoot aproximou-se da Cera e beijou-a, fechando os olhos. A Cera também fechou os olhos e beijou-o de volta. As suas línguas começaram e explorar a boca um do outro. O Littlefoot e a Cera pressionaram os seus corpos para se juntarem.

Ao fim de algum tempo, separarm-se do beijo e olharam nos olhos um do outro, sorridentes.

Lentamente, aproximaram as suas cabeças e voltaram a beijar-se. Os dois abaixaram-se, a Cera em cima do Littlefoot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: O Regresso Da Ali**

O Círculo Brilhante apareceu no Vale Encantado e o Littlefoot acordou.

Ele olhou para o céu e começou a lembrar-se da noite passada.

_O Littlefoot aproximou-se da Cera e beijou-a, fechando os olhos. A Cera também fechou os olhos e beijou-o de volta. As suas línguas começaram e explorar a boca um do outro. O Littlefoot e a Cera pressionaram os seus corpos para se juntarem._

"Littlfoot.", o seu avô chamou-o de volta à terra.

"Sim?"

"A manada da Ali já chegou."

"A sério? Obrigado, avô!"

O Littlefoot saiu a correr.

O seu avô sorriu.

A Cera acordou e também se lembrou da noite passada.

_Lentamente, aproximaram as suas cabeças e voltaram a beijar-se. Os dois abaixaram-se, a Cera em cima do Littlefoot._

Ela suspirou de alegria.

"Bom dia, filha!"

"Bom dia, pai! Posso ir ter com o Littlefoot?"

"Já?! Não comes nada?"

"Não tenho muita fome! Posso ir?"

"Está bem, filha! Vai lá!"

"Obrigada!", ela saiu a correr.

O Littlefoot observava a sua avó a conversar com a Anciã.

"Íamos passar aqui perto e resolvemos fazer uma visita ao Vale Encantado e passar aqui alguns dias, antes de seguir-mos viajem."

"Fizeram bem, Anciã."

"Da última vez que cá viemos, fomos tão bem recebidos que não íamos passar por aqui sem parar no Vale Encantado!"

"São sempre bem-vindos! E claro que são sempre bem recebidos!"

O Littlefoot sentiu alguém a tocar-lhe nas costas. Ele virou-se para trás, mas não viu ninguém.

"Ali?!"

Ele sentiu outro toque e virou-se outra vez. Mais uma vez, não viu ninguém.

"Ali! És tu?"

Ele ouviu uma risada. De repente virou-se para trás e viu a Ali a preparar-se para lhe tocar.

"Apanhei-te!", disse ele.

"Há, há, há. Olá, Littlefoot! À quanto tempo! Queres ir brincar?"

"Claro!", o Littlefoot virou-se para a avó. "Avó! Vou brincar com a Ali!"

"Está bem, querido. Porta-te bem."

"Vamos!", disse ele à Ali, saíndo dali a correr com ela.

A Cera chegou ao ninho dos Pescoços-Longos e viu o avô do Littlefoot.

"Sr. Pescoço-Longo!"

"Olá, Cera!"

"Sabe do Littlefoot?"

"Oh, sim! O Littlefoot está com a avó junto da manada da Ali!"

"A Ali está aqui?!"

"Está pois! Chegaram esta manhã, pouco antes do Círculo Brilhante aparecer no céu!"

"Obrigada!"

"Ora essa! De nada!"

A Cera saiu a correr: _Será que o Littlefoot sabia que a Ali vinha aí e não me disse nada?_, pensou ela.

O Littlefoot estava a correr com a Ali e a rir-se com ela: "Há, há, há."

De repente, ouvem um som e param de correr: "O que foi isto?", perguntou a Ali.

"É o meu estômago. Ainda não comi nada."

A Ali olha à volta: "Ali! Aquelas folhas parecem deliciosas!", disse ela, apontando para uns arbustos.

Os dois dirigiram-se aos arbustos e começaram a comer as folhas.

"Tinhas razão, Ali! São mesmo boas!"

A Ali olhava para o Littlefoot a comer.

O Littlefoot reparou que ela estava a sorrir para ele: "O que foi?"

"Nada!", a Ali virou a cara, a corar.

A Cera chegou à beira da manada e perguntou à avó do Littlefoot:

"Sra. Pescoço-Longo! Viu o Littlefoot?"

"Ele foi brincar com a Ali!"

"Por onde é que eles foram?"

"Eles foram por ali!", apontou a avó.

"Obrigada!"

A Cera saiu a correr na direcção que lhe foi indicada.

_Porque é que eles não me chamaram?_, pensou ela.

O Littlefoot viu que a Ali ainda estava a olhar para ele, sorridente.

"Ok, Ali. Eu sei que se passa alguma coisa! Porque é que estás a olhar para mim dessa maneira?"

"Que maneira?"

"Ali!"

"Ok, Littlefoot. Eu conto-te. Mas tens que me prometer que vais continuar a ser meu amigo!"

"Claro, Ali! Nós vamos ser sempre amigos!"

"Está bem. Então é assim: da última vez que estive aqui, diverti-me imenso contigo! Tu foste um amigo muito especial na minha vida! Mas, quando eu me fui embora, fiquei muito triste por saber que podia nunca mais te ver. Mas quando a Anciã me disse que íamos voltar ao Vale Encantado, eu saltei de alegria. Eu ia voltar a encontrar-me contigo!"

"Onde é que tu queres chegar?"

"Littlefoot: eu amo-te!"

O Littlefoot ficou boqueaberto.

"Ali. Eu... não sabia."

"Littlefoot. Eu preciso de saber: gostas de mim?"

"Ali, eu..."

"Responde! Por favor! Eu preciso de saber se tenho alguma hipótese contigo!"

"Não, Ali. Eu gosto de ti, mas apenas como amiga."

"Tu... gostas de outra?"

"Não!"

"Então dá-me uma oportunidade!"

"Ali!"

"Littlefoot, eu sei que nós podemos ser felizes juntos! Basta tu quereres!", ela aproximou-se dele. "Por favor."

O Littlefoot sentia a respiração da Ali em si: "Eu... não..."

A Ali aproximou-se mais dele: "Eu amo-te, Littlefoot."

A Ali beijou o Littlefoot e fechou os olhos.

No início, o Littlefoot arregalou os olhos. Mas depois, deixou-se levar pelo beijo da sua amiga e beijou-a de volta.

_Não acredito que estou a fazer isto!_, pensou ele. _Eu amo a Cera! Eu e ela somos namorados! Nós gostamos muito um do outro! A noite passada foi a prova disso! Eu não sabia que a Ali me amava! Eu não posso fazer isto à Cera! Não posso! Mas não consigo evitar! A Ali é gira, simpática e beija bem! Uau!_

"O que é isto?", ouviu-se um grito.

O Littlefoot reconheceu logo a voz e separou-se rapidamente da Ali: "Cera! Eu posso explicar!"

"Não preciso das tuas explicações para nada! Eu sabia que tu e a Ali gostavam um do outro!"

"Cera! Eu...!"

"Cala-te! Tu não passas de um mentiroso idiota!"

"Cera! ...", começou a Ali.

"E tu não passas de uma falsa! Com que então eras minha amiga, hein? Pois ficas a saber que os amigos não se apunhalam pelas costas! Traidora!"

"Cera! A Ali...!", começou o Littlefoot.

"Quanto a ti! Acabou! Nunca mais te quero voltar a ver!", a Cera começou a correr.

"Cera! Espera!"

"Acabou!", a Cera saiu de vista.

"Littlefoot. O que é que foi isto?!"

"Ali."

"Acabou?! Até parecia que ela era tua...!"

O Littlefoot olhou para ela.

"Espera! Tu e a Cera...?!"

Ela percebeu que era verdade: "Oh não."


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: O Que Aconteceu Com A Cera?**

A Cera estava no seu ninho, encolhida, a chorar.

O seu pai viu-a e ficou preocupado: "Filha?"

Ele foi ter com ela.

"Cera. Filha. O que é que aconteceu? Porque é que estás a chorar?"

"Não me apetece falar sobre isso, pai."

"Alguém te fez mal? Foi aquele Pescoço-Longo com quem costumas andar?"

"Eu já disse qua não me apetece falar sobre isso!", gritou a Cera.

"Está bem, filha. Já vi que estás furiosa. Olha: quando te apetecer falar, vem ter comigo. Eu sou teu pai e tu sabes que podes contar comigo."

"Está bem. Obrigada, pai. Agora deixa-me ficar sozinha."

"Está bem, filha."

O pai da Cera saiu da beira da filha, mas continuava preocupado. _Passa-se alguma coisa. E eu vou descobrir o que é!_, pensou.

O Littlefoot estava sentado no seu ninho a pensar no que aconteceu.

_"Littlefoot: eu amo-te!", disse a Ali. "Eu sei que nós podeos ser felizes juntos! Basta tu quereres!", ela aproximou-se dele._

_O Littlefoot sentia a respiração da Ali em si._

_A Ali aproximou-se mais dele: "Eu amo-te, Littlefoot."_

_A Ali beijou o Littlefoot e fechou os olhos._

_No início, o Littlefoot arregalou os olhos. Mas depois, deixou-se levar pelo beijo da sua amiga e beijou-a de volta._

_"O que é isto?", ouviu-se um grito._

_O Littlefoot reconheceu logo a voz e separou-se rapidamente da Ali: "Cera! Eu posso explicar!"_

_"Não preciso das tuas explicações para nada! Nunca mais te quero voltar a ver!", a Cera começou a correr._

_"Cera! Espera!"_

O Littlefoot baixou a cabeça.

"Littlefoot."

Ele levantou a cabeça para ver a Ali: "O que é que queres?"

"Eu... sinto muito. Eu não sabia que tu e a Cera eram..."

"Nós não somos nada!"

"Littlefoot. Eu sou tua amiga! Podes dizer-me a verdade! Eu não vou contar a ninguém! Podes contar comigo!"

O Littlefoot viu-a a sorrir e olhou nos olhos dela. Ele viu que podia confiar nela.

"Está bem, Ali. Eu conto-te. A verdade é que eu e a Cera já estamos juntos à algum tempo. Nós amamo-nos muito! Mas agora ela não quer saber de mim."

"Oh Littlefoot. Desculpa. Eu não sabia! Eu quis mostrar que te amava. Eu não podia adivinhar que tu já tinhas uma namorada! Além disso, tu mentiste-me! Tu disseste-me que não gostavas de ninguém!"

"Eu não te podia contar que gostava da Cera, não é?"

"E porque não?"

"Eu tive medo de perder a tua amizade! Tive medo que me achasses um monstro!"

"Porquê? Só porque tu e a Cera não são da mesma espécie?"

O Littlefoot baixou a cabeça.

"Littlefoot! Vocês amam-se! O resto não importa! Têm mais é que ser felizes ao lado um do outro!"

"Achas mesmo?", ele levantou a cabeça.

"Claro! Olha: eu disse que te amava. Aliás: ainda te amo! Mas agora sei que tu estás apaixonado pela Cera! Por isso, desisto!"

"Mas... assim... tu ficas...!"

"Não te preocupes comigo! Tenho a certeza que um dia vou encontrar alguém que me faça feliz, tal como tu encontraste a Cera! Tu agora tens é que te preocupar em salvar a tua relação! E se quiseres, eu ajudo-te!"

"Ajudas-me?!"

"Claro! Somos amigos, não somos!"

Os dois olharam um para o outro a sorrir.

"Littlefoot!", chamou o pai da Cera.

"Sr. Três Chifres! O que é que faz aqui?"

"Eu preciso de ter uma conversa contigo!"

"O que é que se passa? É alguma coisa com a Cera?"

"Acertaste!"

"Ela está bem?"

"Receio bem que não!"

"O que é que aconteceu?"

"É isso que eu quero saber. Hoje de manhã, ela estava contente e ia ter contigo. Depois, chegou a casa triste e agora vejo-a a chorar. Ora, se ela foi ter contigo, provavelente tu sabes o que se passa!"

O Littlefoot estava nervoso.

"Eu posso explicar!", disse a Ali.

O Littlefoot e o pai da Cera olharam para ela, espantados e curiosos.

A Cera estava a caminhar lentamente pelo Vale, triste e pensativa. Aquela imagem não lhe saía da cabeça:

_A Ali e o Littlefoot estavam-se a beijar de olhos fechados._

_"O que é isto?", perguntou a Cera._

A Cera começou a chorar.

"Cera!"

A Cera olhou para a frente e viu a Ducky, o Spike e o Petrie a irem na direcção dela.

A Cera tentou disfarçar a sua tristeza: "Olá, amigos. O que é que se passa?"

"Queres vir brincar connosco?", perguntou a Ducky.

"Não, obrigada. Não estou com vontade.", a Cera virou-se para trás e foi-se embora.

"Ela não está bem. Não, não, não."

"Mim também acha.", disse o Petrie.

O Spike concordou, acenando com a cabeça.

"Tens a certeza disso, Ali?", perguntou o pai da Cera.

"Tenho."

"Bem! Nunca pensei que fosse isso! Obrigado, Ali. Vou ter agora mesmo com a minha filha."

O pai da Cera foi-se embora.

"Obrigado por não lhe contares a verdade, Ali."

"Ora essa, Littlefoot. Como te disse antes, nós somos amigos e tu podes contar comigo para o que for preciso!"

"Littlefoot! Ali!", chamou a Ducky.

"Ducky! Petrie! Spike!", disse o Littlefoot.

"Querem brincar connosco?"

"Desculpa, Ducky. Mas não estou com muita vontade."

"Tu também?", perguntou o Petrie.

"Como assim, eu também?"

"Nós já falamos com a Cera e ela disse que não estava com muita vontade!", disse a Ducky.

"E como é que ela estava?"

"Parecia triste!", disse o Petrie.

"Pois parecia! Parecia sim!", disse a Ducky.

O Spike concordou, abanando a cabeça.

"Porque é que nos perguntas isso, Littlefoot?", perguntou a Ducky. "Tu sabes o que é que ela tem?"

"N-Não!"

"Nós não sabemos de nada!", disse a Ali. "O pai da Cera também nos perguntou se sabíamos alguma coisa!"

"É verdade! Podem ir brincar vocês. Eu não vou."

"Então e tu, Ali?", perguntou o Petrie.

"Eu também não vou. Eu e o Littlefoot vamos ter com a Cera para ver o que se passa."

"Nós também vamos!", disse a Ducky.

"É melhor não. Quanto menos forem, melhor!"

"Então está bem!", disse o Petrie. "Vamos!"

O Petrie foi-se embora e o Spike foi atrás dele.

"Depois contem-nos tudo!"

"Não te preocupes, Ducky.", disse o Littlefoot.

A Ducky foi a correr para ir ter com o Petrie e o Spike.

"Ei! Esperem por mim! Esperem!"

Finalmente, os três saíram de vista:

"Obrigado outra vez, Ali.", disse o Littlefoot.

"De nada."

A Cera estava outra vez no seu ninho, deprimida.

Aquela imagem ainda na sua cabeça:

_A Ali e o Littlefoot estavam-se a beijar de olhos fechados._

"Mas porquê?", disse ela, a chorar. "Eu pensava que ele me amava!"

"Cera.", chamou-lhe o pai.

"Pai?!", ela levantou-se.

O pai viu-lhe a chorar: "Filha. Eu já sei o que se passa contigo."

A Ali e o Littlefoot estavam a passear pelo Vale.

"Littlefoot. Eu preciso de fazer uma coisa.", ela virou-se e começou a correr.

"Onde é que vais?"

"Fazer algo importante! Não me sigas!"

A Ali desapareceu de vista.

_O que será que ela foi fazer?_, pensou o Littlefoot.

"Pai. Eu..."

"Não digas nada, filha.", disse o pai da Cera. "É perfeitamente normal o que estás a sentir."

"Então... não estás chateado?"

"Chateado? Porque estaria?"

"Porque é proibido!"

"Proibido?! Desde quando é que é proibido ter saudades?!"

"Saudades?!"

"Sim, filha! Não é isso que te aflige?!"

"Eu..."

"Tu não estás assim triste por teres saudades da tua mãe?"

"O quê?! Oh! Sim! Claro! Eu tenho muitas saudades dela, pai! Afinal, eu mal a conheci!"

"É verdade, filha. Eu também fiquei muito triste quando ela... se perdeu no meio do terramoto. E senti-me muito mal por ter que te contar o que aconteceu. Mas tu sabes como ela era! Tu viste-a! E apesar de não te lembrares muito bem dela, eu contei-te tudo sobre ela!"

"Eu sei, pai."

"Escuta, filha. É normal termos saudades de alguém que perdemos ou que já não vemos à muito tempo e que são importantes para nós! Mas essas coisas passam com o tempo! Não podemos ficar presos a isso! O importante é que esse alguém fique sempre no nosso coração."

"Obrigada, pai."

"Tudo isto faz parte do Ciclo Da Vida, filha. Bom: agora vou esperar a Tria e a Trícia. Elas ficaram de voltar esta tarde. Queres vir comigo?"

"Não, pai. Vai tu. Eu fico aqui."

"Como queiras, filha! Adeus!"

"Adeus."

O pai dela foi-se embora e a Cera abaixou a cabeça outra vez.

"Cera!", chamaram por ela e ela levantou-se mais uma vez para ver quem era.

"O que é que fazes aqui?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Tudo Volta Ao Normal**

"Cera. Temos que falar."

"Eu não tenho nada para falar contigo! Vai-te embora, Ali!"

"O Littlefoot não tem culpa!"

"Claro que não! Ele foi obrigado a beijar-te!"

"Cera. Eu sei que estás revoltada, mas...!"

"Revoltada? Eu não estou revoltada. Estou furiosa!"

"Eu sei porque é que estás assim."

"Não! Tu não sabes nada! Eu estou assim porque sou amiga do Littlefoot e eu acho que ele não vai ser feliz ao teu lado!"

"Eu sei que tu e o Littlefoot são namorados!"

"O quê?!"

"O Littlefoot contou-me."

"Não! É mentira! Eu e o Littlefoot somos só amigos!"

"Cera! Eu sei que é verdade! Escusas de disfarçar! Além disso, está na cara que vocês se amam. Quando falam um do outro, eu vejo nos vossos olhos o brilho que eles transmitem."

"Tu não contaste a ninguém, pois não?"

"Claro que não! Vocês é que devem contar! Quando acharem que devem, claro!"

A Cera estava com um ar sério. Mas depois, fez-se de irritada:

"Bom: isso agora não importa. Até porque eu e o Littlefoot já não estamos juntos. Ele traíu-me! Contigo!"

"Cera! Eu já disse que ele não teve culpa!"

"Ai não? Então de quem é a culpa?"

"Minha."

"O quê?!"

O pai da Cera estava à entrada do Vale, quando viu dois dinossauros ao longe: "Serão elas?", ele foi em direcção a eles.

O Littlefoot estava numa rocha, a olhar para o céu: _O que será que a Ali foi fazer?_, pensou.

"A culpa foi minha.", disse a Ali. "Fui eu que beijei o Littlefoot."

"Já calculava.", bufou a Cera.

"Eu sabia que ia voltar aqui e queria aproveitar os dias que passasse aqui para me aproximar do Littlefoot e declarar-me a ele. Eu apaixonei-me por ele quando vim para aqui da última vez."

"Eu sabia! Eu pensava que o Littlefoot e tu tinham alguma coisa, mas ele garantiu-me que vocês eram só amigos! E eu acreditei nele! Como é que eu não percebi antes? Vocês planearam tudo! Desde o início que vocês me andam a enganar!"

"Não, Cera! Percebeste tudo mal! O Littlefoot não sabia que eu vinha para aqui outra vez!"

"Isso não muda nada!"

"Claro que muda! Eu quis fazer-lhe uma surpresa! Quis mostrar-lhe o quanto o amava! O Littlefoot só soube que eu vinha na véspera, porque o avô dele lhe contou! Senão ele não sabia de nada! Como vês: é impossível termos planeado o que quer que seja! À anos que não nos víamos!"

"Mas eu vi-vos aos beijos!"

"Eu já te disse, Cera! Fui eu que beijei o Littlefoot! Ele até se sentiu mal pelo que aconteceu! Ele ama-te, Cera!"

"E como é que eu sei se me estás a dizer a verdade? Podes muito bem estar a mentir!"

"Se não acreditas em mim, pergunta ao Littlefoot! Pelo menos nele deves confiar!"

A Cera baixou a cabeça.

"Já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer! Agora é contigo! Segue o teu coração!"

A Cera levantou a cabeça e viu a Ali a ir-se embora. Depois bufou e deitou-se.

"Minhas queridas!", o pai da Cera correu para as duas Tricórnios que entravam no Vale.

"Topsy!", disse a adulta. "Vieste esperar-nos!"

"Claro, querida! Eu adoro-vos!"

"Onde está a Cera?"

"Ela está um pouco deprimida. Ficou no ninho a descansar."

A fêmea fez um ar preocupado.

"Não te preocupes, Tria! Aquilo passa-lhe! E como está a minha filhinha querida?", ele acariciou a pequena Trícia.

A Trícia estava alegre por ver o pai outra vez.

"E que tal contares-me como correu a vossa viagem pelo caminho? Como está a Grace?"

"Está muito bem, Topsy! Aliás: ela tem um novo namorado."

"Não! Outro?! Ela nunca se cansa?"

"Parece que não!"

Os três seguiram viagem.

"O que é que foste fazer?", perguntou o Littlefoot.

"Ajudar-te a resolver um problema.", respondeu a Ali.

"O quê?!"

"Fui falar com a Cera."

"Não! Ali! Não havias de ter feito isso! Ela agora deve odiar-me ainda mais!"

"Eu não teria tantas certezas!"

"Afinal o que é que lhe disseste?"

"A verdade. Eu sei que ela é teimosa, mas vais ver que mais tarde ou mais cedo ela vai perceber que eu e tu nunca tivemos nada e que aquilo que ela viu foi só um simples beijo sem importância."

O Littlefoot olhou para ela, sério.

"Confia em mim!", disse ela. "Agora tenho que ir. O Harry chamou-me para ir ter com a manada. Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa. Até logo!"

"Até logo."

O Littlefoot ficou pensativo: _Será que ela tem razão? Será que a Cera vai voltar para mim? Ou será que eu a perdi de vez?_

A Cera continuava no ninho.

As palavras da Ali ecoavam-lhe na cabeça:

_"Está na cara que vocês se amam. Quando falam um do outro, eu vejo nos vossos olhos o brilho que eles transmitem. Fui eu que beijei o Littlefoot. Ele ama-te, Cera! Se não acreditas em mim, pergunta ao Littlefoot! Pelo menos nele deves confiar! Segue o teu coração!"_

"Tenho que esclarecer isto.", a Cera saiu do ninho.

O Littlefoot passeava pelo Vale a pensar nas palavras da Ali:

_"Eu sei que ela é teimosa, mas vais ver que mais tarde ou mais cedo ela vai perceber que eu e tu nunca tivemos nada e que aquilo que ela viu foi só um simples beijo sem importância."_

"Espero que ela tenha razão.", disse ele.

Ele continuou a andar.

"Littlefoot!", chamaram por ele.

"Cera?!"

"Precisamos de falar."

"Cera. Eu..."

"A Ali veio falar comigo!"

"O que é que ela te disse?"

"Ela disse-me que foi ela quem te beijou e que tu te sentiste mal com isso! É verdade?"

"Cera...!"

"Responde!"

"Mais ou menos."

"Mais ou menos? Quer dizer que sentiste alguma coisa quando ela te beijou?", ela estava zangada.

"Cera. Eu amo-te e quero ser sincero contigo. Eu não contava com o beijo da Ali. Aconteceu tudo muito depressa! A verdade é que quando ela me beijou eu senti-me mal! Mas senti-me mal por ter gostado do beijo!"

"Gostaste do beijo?", a Cera estava prestes a explodir de raiva.

"Eu e ela não nos víamos à muito tempo! Estávamos com saudades um do outro! A Ali ama-me, mas eu não a amo! O que eu sinto por ela é apenas amizade! Mais nada!"

"Mas... o beijo...!", a Cera acalmou.

"O beijo não significou nada para mim! Eu disse que gostei, é verdade! Mas foi apenas um momento de fraqueza, saudade! Nada mais que isso! E as coisas que ela me disse deixaram-me um pouco emocionado! O beijo aconteceu porque tinha que acontecer! O destino é assim mesmo, Cera! Inesperado! Nunca sabemos o que vai acontecer! Mas as nossas decisões e sentimentos é que contam! E o que eu sinto é que estou completamente apaixonado por ti e a Ali é apenas uma amiga!"

"Então... Tu não sentes nada por ela?"

"Não, Cera!"

O Littlefoot aproximou-se dela: "Eu amo-te."

E beijou-a, fechando os olhos. Ela beijou-o de volta.

Quando se separaram do beijo, a Cera estava a chorar: "Eu também te amo, Littlefoot."

E beijaram-se outra vez.

"Oh! Que lindo!"

Eles separaram-se para ver quem estava lá.

"Oh! Não se preocupem connosco! Façam de conta que não estamos aqui!"

"Isto não é o que parece, Ducky.", disse a Cera.

"Como não? Eu vi-vos a beijarem-se!"

"Mim também viu!", disse o Petrie.

O Spike acenou com a cabeça.

"Está bem. É o que parece.", disse o Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot!"

"Não te preocupes, Cera! Eles são nossos amigos! Não vão contar a ninguém, pois não?"

"Não!", responderam os amigos.

"Ducky. Petrie. Spike. Eu e a Cera somos namorados. Nós já estamos juntos à algum tempo, mas não contamos a ninguém por causa das nossas diferenças. Os adultos nunca vão aceitar a nossa relacção. Mas vocês compreendem! São nossos amigos! Não vão contar a ninguém!"

"Claro que não! Não, não, não!", disse a Ducky.

"Mim não contar nada!", disse o Petrie.

O Spike abanou a cabeça.

"Obrigada, amigos!", disse a Cera.

"Obrigado!", disse o Littlefoot.

O casal abraçou os seus amigos.

"Amigos, amigos!", a Ali apareceu a correr, preocupada.

"Ali?!"

"Tenho más notícias!"

"O que é que se passa?", perguntou o Littlefoot.

"Eu vou-me embora amanhã, mal o Círculo Brilhante apareça no céu!"

"O quê?! Já?!", perguntou a Cera.

"É verdade. Um membro da nossa manada está doente e a planta que a Anciã precisa para lhe curar não existe aqui no Vale Encantado!"

"Tu podias ficar aqui connosco!", disse o Petrie.

"Não dá. Eu gostava muito, mas tenho os meus amigos e a minha família na manada."

"Não te peocupes, Ali! Nós seremos sempre amigos! Seremos sim!", disse a Ducky.

O Spike concordou com a cabeça.

"Obrigada, amigos."

Todos se abraçaram, desta vez, com a Ali no centro.

À noite, no ninho da Cera:

"Filha. Estás melhor?"

"Do quê, pai?"

"Do que falamos esta tarde."

"Oh! Sim! Já estou melhor! Muito melhor, aliás!"

"Ainda bem. Boa noite, filha."

"Boa noite, pai."

Pouco tempo depois, ela ouviu alguém a chamá-la atrás de uns arbustos: "Cera."

Ela levantou-se e foi ver quem era.

"Ali?!"

"Cera. Eu queria falar contigo sobre o que aconteceu."

"Não. Não precisas."

"Preciso sim. Eu devo-te um pedido de desculpas. Eu nunca havia de ter beijado o Littlefoot."

"Tu não sabias que eu e ele namorávamos! Tu apenas tentaste lutar pela tua felicidade!"

"Pois. E por causa disso, quase perdia uma amiga!"

"Mas não perdeste. Ali. Eu vou ser sempre tua amiga! Não importa o que faças ou onde estejas!"

"Obrigada, Cera. És mesmo uma grande amiga!"

As duas abraçaram-se.

O Littlefoot estava quase a dormir quando foi chamado por alguém atrás de uns arbustos: "Littlefoot! Ei! Littlefoot!"

Ele levantouse e foi ver quem era.

"Ali?! O que é que fazes aqui?!"

"Eu queria pedir-te desculpa pelos problemas que te causei!"

"Não. Não tens que me pedir desculpa. Tu não sabias!"

"Mas eu prejudiquei-te! Por minha causa, quase perdias o amor da tua vida!"

"Sim, mas depois ajudaste-me a recuperá-lo! É isso que te torna especial!"

"A sério?"

"Sim! Ali. Eu e tu sempre seremos grandes amigos!"

"Obrigada, Littlefoot."

"E não te preocupes. Tu és linda, simpática, querida...! Tenho a certeza que vais encontar alguém que te ame e te dê todo o amor que mereces."

"Obrigada.", ela corou.

Os dois abraçaram-se.

No dia seguinte, os cinco amigos despediam-se da Ali que estava a partir com o resto da manada:

"Adeus, amigos!"

"Adeus! Boa viagem! Tchau!"

O Littlefoot virou-se para a Cera: "E quanto a nós: que tal recuperarmos o tempo perdido?"

A Cera sorriu para ele: "Alguma ideia?"

"Que tal voltarmos à nossa gruta?"

"Boa ideia!", eles começaram a andar. "Ei! Que história é essa do meu pai achar que eu tenho saudades da minha mãe? Tu e a Ali não têm nada a ver com isso, pois não?"

"Ups! Hê, hê!"

Os outros três amigos viram a manada a desaparecer:

"Bem: e que tal se brincássemos?"

"Boa ideia, Petrie! Ei! Onde é que estão a Cera e o Littlefoot!"

"Uh! Os pombinhos foram namorar!"

O Spike começou a rir-se com o Petrie.

"Oh! Não sejam mauzinhos! Eles são muito fofos!"

Os três partiram para a brincadeira, felizes pelo amor dos seus amigos.


End file.
